lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 564
Report #564 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: Amihai Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Mar 2011 Furies' Decision: Damage and bleeding increased. Problem: Amihai is a 400 ka grapple ender requiring the prerequisite of an advanced, armed grapple (i.e. oothai & ootangk). The AB states it gives "considerable bleeding" and masks poisons. The combat line also suggests considerable blood loss, "Fountains of blood erupt" However, initial tests demonstrated 700 damage with 80 bleeding. First of all, 80 bleeding doesn't seem considerable. Secondly, the poison mask of amihai is self defeating as combatants know to immediately diagnose, as opposed shocree mod hidden inside a nekai, angknek, kaife, or angkai. Finally, amihai's 400 ka cost is greater than the cumulative 350 ka of a double-nekai modded with shocree (which also doesn't require the advanced grapple pre-req). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Modify amihai to give a 1s to 2s blackout to mask combat line. The intention is to nullify a triggered diagnose, and place the responsibility on the combatant. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Increase bleeding on amihai that is commensurate with "considerable bleeding," "Fountains of blood," the associated ka cost, and prerequisite of armed grapple. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Amihai's afflictions of masked poison and induced bleeding is redundant within the skillset. Adjust bleeding levels as necessary. Replace "masked poison" with the focus body affliction of a -1 momentum "locked throat" with oothai head or ootangk head prerequisite. Player Comments: ---on 3/7 @ 11:48 writes: Malarious to me: 03/07 01:52 "Blackouts generally trigger diagnose calls...." This might not be an effective solution. ---on 3/7 @ 22:07 writes: Would be willing to accept ideas for other afflicitons to replace masked poison effect. Please keep in mind REPORT 552 for Oriama mod which will be tweaked and finalized in a future report cycle. ---on 3/8 @ 21:28 writes: Malarious is right. I personally think solution 2 is the best one. Get up bleeding to something worthy of a grapple ender at such a ka cost. Ninjakari do immense bleeding with theirs and barbs from what I've noticed, on top of the afflictions. The bleeding of amihai could probably be measured around that. As for the masked poisons, even if people can just diagnose, it still requires and costs equilibrium, so it's useful. That part is okay. ---on 3/10 @ 01:42 writes: Ninjakari's constrict is 800ka with -1 momentum and also requires the grapple. It gives blackout and unconsciousness (both dependent on wound levels) with massive bleeding (again, wounds play a part). I'm not against upping the bleeding, but it shouldn't be nearly as good as constrict unless the ka and penalty are increased. Speaking of which, did you test on higher wound levels? ---on 3/10 @ 03:13 writes: It should be noted the Shofangi grapple ender mod Shred causes roughly 300 bleeding for 200 Ka and -1 momentum. I am not a fan of just upping bleeding either. Fact is Nekotai can just bleed fine without the hassle of a grapple ender. Masked poisons are more effective hidden within any one of our numerous armed attacks. As is, Amihai is both redundant and ineffective. I am in favour of scrapping the skill, and introducing a new affliciton (though, that isn't likely). A more realistic hope is for increased bleeding... though keeping in mind balance in relation to Shofangi Crunch and Ninjakari Constrict. ---on 3/12 @ 10:37 writes: I was actually referring to Illgathoru as a comparison. Leveling the affliction output and bleeding around that would be appropriate, I believe, keeping in mind the current bonus of hidden poison afflictions. ---on 3/18 @ 18:04 writes: I see. Illgathoru as a comparison is good. I'm hesitant to say Illgathoru + barbs is a good comparison, however, as then we're essentially comparing three skills to one (ninshi, illgathoru, and barbs). Perhaps the best thing to do would be to ignore barb bonus but compare both ninsh and illgathoru simultaneously for a ka weight of 425.